


vroom, vroom

by Katana_Black



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Audi R8 - Freeform, Bodyguard!Gladio, Dodge Challenger, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intoxicated Driving, Lotus Exige, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentioned Crowe Altius - Freeform, Mentioned Nyx Ulric, Street Racing, The Regalia - Freeform, The Star of Lucis, Vignette, auto tech!Prompto, distracted driving, flag girl!Cindy, fries, street racer!Ignis, street racer!Noctis, supercars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana_Black/pseuds/Katana_Black
Summary: bitches know they can't catch mecute sexy and my ride's sportynoctis is insomnian street racing royalty. ignis is the tenebraen cockbite who's invaded his turf. prompto is an angel-faced demon, and gladio is horny.alternatively titled, 'The Boys Get a Street Racing AU Vignette'.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	vroom, vroom

**Author's Note:**

> that's it, that's the fic. we had an idea for a street racing au and wanted to jot down a quick story in it, and we actually managed to keep it quick for once, so here we are. it's not great writing, but if it makes you smile, that's enough. :)
> 
> WARNING: there is an instance of intoxicated driving, and an instance of dangerously distracted driving in this fic. if that's not for you, go no further.
> 
> WARNING: it's gay. everything we write is gay. there's nothing explicit, but explicit acts are implied. if that's not for you, then definitely don't go read my other fic lol
> 
> anyway, have fun enjoy bye

Everyone knows Noctis Lucis Caelum. Everyone who's anyone, anyway. 

Noctis is the Prince of Insomnia's streets. Technically, he's the "King," since Regis Lucis Caelum officially retired from racing, but Noct has been called 'Prince' for so long, the title's kinda stuck. It's like...his brand now. His Highness, Prince Noctis, and his heavily modded Audi R8 Decennium, the  _ Star of Lucis _ .

Everyone knows the prince's entourage, too. There's Prompto Argentum, a.k.a. Quicksilver. The nickname's a carryover from when the bright eyed blond used to race in Gralea, where he was the fastest (and angriest) thing on two wheels and a tank of gas. The bike racing scene is nearly non-existent in Insomnia, but even the idea of leaving the racing scene couldn't convince Prom to go back. Yeah, he misses it, and every so often you can hear the distinct scream of his setup on an early Saturday morning from dozens of miles away. But he wouldn't change the way things are now for anything; being Noct's personal auto tech has brought with it a far greater reward than Prompto could have ever imagined: the man's friendship and love. 

Then there's Gladiolus Amicitia, the other muscled, tatted, and scarred half of Noctis' retinue. If you're talking about the Lucis Caelums, you're talking about the Amicitias, that's how closely they're linked. The Amicita empire owns the largest parts production company on the continent, and have always been close allies with the Lucis Caelum conglomerate, which happens to specialize in computer technologies. Both Regis'  _ Regalia _ and the  _ Star of Lucis _ are products of that incredibly beneficial relationship, as is the bond between Gladio and Noct. They might be bodyguard and client in name, but at heart, they're best friends and brothers.

The Prince and his entourage. At first it was just Noct and Gladio, but once it became apparent that the wild eyed biker from Gralea was gonna be sticking around for the long haul, people accepted him as part of Noct's crew as easily as a downshift. The royal crown weighs heavy, but Noctis wears it well; he hasn't lost a sanctioned race since he was six. Nineteen years of straight wins.

And then the Tenebraen Lotus takes his life from zero to a hundred in 3.2 seconds.

The first time they meet, Noct is high as fuck. He's on his way back from a late night junk food run, never one to miss an opportunity for a quick drive. The red light illuminates the inside of his car as he stuffs a handful of fries in his mouth with one hand and idly strokes his steering wheel with the other. His window is rolled down, his music is turned up, life is great, and he nearly spits chewed up fries all over his car when he glances to the side. 

The car beside him is a fucking  _ legend _ . Even Noctis has never seen a Lotus Exige Cup 430 in the flesh, and it's definitely making him feel some type of way. At first glance he thinks it's a glossy black, but the longer he stares, the more he can tell it's midnight purple. It goes well with the silver trim and tinted windows so dark Noctis wonders about the badge number of the cop he  _ has _ to be paying off. He bites his lip as he fantasizes about popping her hood and getting elbow deep in her guts--

"Oh,  _ fuck me, _ " he says with an outright moan.

It's like the words went straight from his lips to Shiva's ear, because the next second, the Lotus starts revving. It's a close call, but Noct just barely manages to avoid creaming himself.

She revs louder, and Noctis snaps out of his trance. Legendary or not, Noct isn't going to go easy on her; she's gonna work for every ounce of affection he has for her. He revs back, adrenaline starting to rush through his veins in Pavlovian response. An excited grin stretches across his face before he turns away to face the road in front of them. They're both revving now, and Noctis wonders how pissed the Lotus's driver will be when they lose. He laughs a little as the cross-light turns yellow, and finally red. His fingers tighten on the gear shift and steering wheel.

The very millisecond the light ahead of them turns green, both drivers are screeching down the street at breakneck speeds. Noctis has never felt more  _ alive _ .

(When Noctis finally makes it back home to his apartment, he's shrieking for his boyfriend.

"Proooooooooom, I need you  _ nooooooooow _ ," he shouts. There's a thud, a click, and a Prompto barreling down the short hallway from their bedroom. 

"Noct? You okay?" Prom glances left and right but doesn't see anything warranting 'immediate danger' status. Except that Noctis doesn't have any food in his hands. Very problematic. Because Prom was really looking forward to those fries. And Noctis is talking to him.

"Prompto," Noctis repeats very deliberately, placing his hands on Prom's shoulders. "I  _ raced _ . A Lotus Exige Cup 430."

Prompto's eyes widen as the name of the car penetrates his brain fog immediately. "No way," he whispers reverently. "No way, no way, no way."

Noctis pulls Prompto closer so he can whisper back right against his ear. " _ And I lost _ ," he croons.

Losing races is never fun, but there's a certain 'I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave' about watching a rear end pull away from him that Prompto has  _ always _ appreciated. Noctis didn't get it until Prom made Noctis race him on his bike while he wore nothing but a helmet, his boots, and a pair of Daisy Dukes.

He bites his lip with a grin as Noct links hands with him and turns around, tugging Prom back to the bedroom.

Rear view, indeed.)

  
  


The Lotus shows up again at the most random of all places: the Autumn Exhibition. It's supposed to be a casual affair, where everyone can show off what they're working on for the fall season, or show off their summer tricks one last time. Someone clearly never sent Lotus the memo, because they arrive with so much subtlety, it's instantly obvious no one told them what kind of event this is.

They don't even notice the car at first. They notice the man standing in front of it, observing the proceedings with a frown.

"Hey, check out that guy over there," Prompto says, jerking his chin forward. He's a tall, slim, bespectacled guy, and he looks like he'd be more at home at a yacht party in Altissia rather than their back-alley Insomnian block party.

"Who, Specs?" Noct tosses back his beer and glances over to where Prom is covertly pointing. Yup, glasses-wearing guy, looks uncomfortable and expensive. Boring. "What'd he show up in?"

Noctis, Prompto had quickly learned while getting to know him, cared less for the measure of a man's soul, and more for the measure of his horsepower. He's already trying to identify the shadowed shape behind Glasses Guy, but of course he chose tonight to wear his glasses instead of contacts, and of course the prescription is two years out of date.

"I mean, it kinda looks like--but I'm not sure from this far away, and I can't see the--"

" _ Fuck _ ," Noctis hisses sharply, grabbing onto Prompto's arm and preventing him from moving closer. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Prom rolls his eyes. "What, do you--"

"It's the Lotus."

And it's like words go straight from his gods-blessed throat to the ear of Ramuh himself, because right then the man moves, and he can see the full front of the car.

"Oh, Shiva, Ifrit, Leviathan," Prompto babbles. "It's the fucking Lotus."

"Oh, goddess,  _ Prom _ ."

" _ Noct. _ "

"Should I…should I go talk to him? Like...I dunno, 'Hey, bro, remember me from your rearview mirror?'" Noct manages to tear his gaze away from the Lotus to look at Prom's reaction.

Prompto doesn't even flinch, just keeps his eyes laser focused on that car. "Maybe if you really want to let go of that last shred of dignity you got there," he says, taking a sip of his own beer.

Noctis has never loved him more.

  
  


Both of them are saved from whatever embarrassing introduction they would have settled on when Gladio returns from talking to a friend of his. He stands behind Noct and throws his arms over the shorter man's shoulders, resting his chin atop Noct's messy nest of black hair. 

"Sorry I took so long," he says, scanning the crowd. "Nyx had tons of videos of Crowe and the baby, including one of her breastfeeding him while driving. Ill advised, but kinda badass, and not at all unexpec-- _ hey! Ignis! _ "

Noctis recoils from the sudden shout right in his ear, but Gladio is already cantering forward. He stops in front of the bespectacled man and his Lotus with the widest smile.

"You made it! I'm really glad you came," he says. 

"It's hardly what I'm used to--"

"I  _ told _ you it was gonna be a real casual thing, like backyard family get together--"

" _ But _ I'm certain it will be a prime opportunity to introduce myself to the community," Ignis finishes with a brief nod. 

Gladio's lips flatten into a line. "R-right," he says. "I can definitely introduce you to the guys. I mean, you just moved to a new country, don't know anybody. It'll be nice to have some friends, right?"

Ignis nods. "It will also be an excellent chance to examine my competition," he adds, perusing the faces of everyone milling around. "I wonder if the Decennium is here."

Gladio scoffs, and his face relaxes into the tiniest grin of amusement. They're polar opposites, but somehow exactly the same, Ignis and Noct. Ah, well. Even if the night doesn't mean the same to Ignis as it does to him, Gladio can at least give the man what he wants. "Yeah, some of the cars here are the rarest of the rare," he says. "You'll go nuts."

They spend a couple moments in silence where Gladio very pointedly refuses to look Ignis in the eye. Ignis quirks an eyebrow and glances away as well. 

" _ And _ ," he finally says, "I suppose it is the most wonderful atmosphere for a first date with the loveliest man I've met on this continent so far--oh, please don't look at me like that."

Ignis dissolves into giggles hidden behind the back of his hand at the glare Gladio is leveling at him.

"I hate you," Gladio says.

"Oh, you're so eager and adorable, I could hardly help myself, sweetheart," Ignis says with a wave of his hand. He then freezes, as the endearment that has slipped out of his mouth loops around and hits him in the face. "I mean--ah. Ehm. Not that I--"

Gladio effectively shuts him up by pressing the briefest of kisses against Ignis' temple. "If you really think I'm adorable, you can call me whatever you want," he says softly. "But come on, there's someone I think you'll love to meet."

  
  


The first time Gladio and Ignis meet is well before the first time Noctis and Ignis meet. Gladio is enjoying a day off from babysitting His Highness--even if his princely title is racetrack only, Noctis is still a pretty high value target, being the sole heir to the Lucis Caelum fortune. It's practically part of the Amicitia-Caelum tradition now: within every generation, an Amicitia ends up as personal bodyguard to the next President of Lucis Caelum Enterprises. At first, Gladio had resented being pushed into the role, but the more he got to know Noctis, the more he realized Lucis Caelum Enterprises might actually burn straight to the ground if Noctis--no, if  _ any _ Lucis Caelum--were to be left unchecked. And now?

"Now he can't even help thinking about work on his first full day off in two weeks," Gladio groans aloud, shutting the book he was browsing with one hand and slotting it back onto the shelf. The other drags along his face as he turns it to the ceiling. 

There's a soft chuckle from his left, and Gladio flinches. 

"Are you reading my mind?" The voice accompanying the chuckle is accented: Tenebraen, if Gladio remembers correctly. 

"Uh...no," Gladio says, rubbing the back of his head as he nervously glances anywhere but at the honey-voiced stranger. "Just... accidentally voicing some inner thoughts. Sorry."

"No need for apologies," says the stranger. His eyes glitter behind wire rim glasses. "In fact...I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a venture to forget about these work woes."

Gladio pauses, his entire body bristling at the invitation. He affectionately calls it his Noct-sense; it's how he knows he's about to make some bullshit decision that's gonna fuck up his whole night.

He  _ should  _ just say no. It's a creepy invitation from a stranger in a hole-in-the-wall used bookstore, and even if Glasses Guy with the pompadour is the cutest thing he's seen this decade, Gladio should still say no and go about the rest of his day unmurdered.

He  _ should _ .

He doesn't.

Instead, he straps himself into the passenger seat of the man's Lotus Exige Cup and prays to the entire hexatheon that they don't spin out every time the man hooks a corner at 80 mph. But it becomes obvious that the man knows his shit when Gladio realises they're  _ drifting _ around corners, and there's a euphoric, hysterical tilt to his lips, and Gladio knows exactly the type of man he's dealing with, and--

He's smiling, too.

He's smiling all the way up until Ignis, Ignis From Tenebrae, Ignis Who Drives A Fucking Lotus Exige Cup 430, Ignis Who Is Literally Gladio's Wet Dream Come True, drops him back off in the bookstore parking lot.

He's especially smiling when he spots Ignis staring at him in his rearview mirror as he tugs his seatbelt down in the only other car in the parking lot that late at night, his own silver Challenger Demon. He's chuckling as he turns the key in the ignition. He's downright  _ guffawing _ as he reverses, swings around, and pulls alongside Ignis and rolls down his window.

"We've got a special meet up in a week," he calls out once Ignis lowers his window. "If you wanna come check it out, here's my number."

By some goddess' grace, Ignis takes the hastily scrawled upon napkin and doesn't immediately ignite it with his gaze. Instead, he watches Gladio with his eyes up until he howls out of the parking lot. Gladio knows because he was watching, too.

(When he hears about how Noctis casually raced a Lotus Exige two days later, Gladio is damn near certain it's his Lotus. There's only so many Lotus Exige Cups in the city, and that number is exactly one. Not telling Noct is a lot more entertaining, though. Especially after he receives that first text from Ignis.)

  
  


One of these days, Noctis is going to develop a Voice of Reason. That day is not today, Noctis acknowledges, as he sits his Audi against Ignis' Lotus at the starting line. They don't race at the Autumn Exhibition. They've  _ never _ raced at the Autumn Exhibition. The whole point of the Autumn Exhibition is to kick back, relax, and have some fun enjoying each other's company as friends rather than competitors. But Noctis suspects they're about to set a new tradition with this one.

Last time, he was high out of his mind, and star-struck to boot. This time, his mind is clear as crystal, and his eyes are set on revenge. This time, it's a nineteen year streak on the line. This time, his boyfriend  _ and _ his bodyguard are involved, and Noctis absolutely cannot lose face in front of both of them at the same time because they will literally never let him live it down.

"Are you ready?" Noctis asks, like he does every time Prompto rides second with him. 

"Ever at your side," Promto responds, relaxed as always. "Cheese!"

"Last chance to bail," Ignis points out, impatiently tapping his fingers against the wheel.

"Mama ain't raise no bitch," Gladio replies from the passenger seat, marking the points of the hexatheon.

Cindy is a solid ten paces out, her blonde curls, big hoops, and bigger breasts ensuring that she's got everyone's attention. Something of a goddess amongst Insomnian car enthusiasts, Cindy Aurum is not only the best auto technician this side of the Meteor, but she's also just as at home behind the wheel as she is under a chassis. It's a special night, so she's lending her services as everyone's favorite flag girl. With a green flag in each hand, she swiftly brings her arms up, shaking out the flags with a loud crack. Both drivers notice, and with matching roars, the two cars burst to life.

The customary pre-race peacocking begins. It's easy to separate the throaty growl of Noctis' R8 Decennium from the higher pitched howl of Ignis' Cup 430. When their revving reaches maximum velocity, she executes the count down. 

" _ Three...two...one,"  _ Cindy shouts, swinging her arms downward.

It's a magnificent spectacle to behold from the audience; the matte black with copper trim of Noct's car pairs perfectly with Ignis' deep purple and silver. They screech away from the starting line in a haze of smoke and a swift breeze. The screams from both engines can be heard for a full minute after they round the first corner of the course. But no matter how good the show is from the sidelines, everyone watching knows there's nothing better than being in that cockpit. (Everyone also knows that before 24 hours from the race's completion have passed, there will be no less than 4 different videos of Noctis' driving from front row seats cross-posted to no less than 5 different social media platforms, each post proudly proclaiming how 'in love a certain blond auto tech is with his sexy racer boyfriend'.)

  
  


Though they try valiantly, Team 'Power Bottoms' trails behind Team 'Dom Me Daddy' right up to the end of the race (the team names Nyx had jokingly shouted out stick to both of them for  _ weeks _ ). But Noctis somehow dives ahead at the last second, pulling up beyond the finish line to burn several donuts in the intersection before darting off towards home.

Gladio knows Noctis will pout for a week if they don't show up for a proper gloating-down, so he guides Ignis on the way to Noctis' place.

"Well," Ignis says, making sure the intersection is still empty before pulling around in a U-turn. "If the goal is to fool them about their false win, you may wish to arrange your hair a little more appropriately."

Gladio immediately rakes his fingers back though his thick hair a few times. "Better?" he asks.

Half of Ignis' lips quirk upwards. "Yes," he answers, "but you've still got a bit of...ah,  _ cream _ right here." He lifts a hand to Gladio's cheek, dragging his thumb just beyond the splotch.

"Yeah, and  _ you _ owe me 5,000 yen," Gladio replies, stretching his tongue out across his cheek. He swipes the tip of Ignis' thumb and tastes the bitterness there.

"5,000 yen and a public loss to a cheeky Insomnian brat," Ignis sighs. "And what did I gain from it?"

"Best road head of your life?"

Ignis snorts. "You wish," he says. But he's smiling as he keeps his gaze firmly turned forward.

Gladio turns and faces front with a laugh. It's definitely going to get interesting with this guy in town.

**Author's Note:**

> +prompto rides a black honda cbr600rr. he also owns a toyota supra courtesy of a solstice present from noctis, but he doesn't know that yet.
> 
> +the memory of chasing prompto riding damn near naked on his bike while speeding in his R8 is noctis' favourite memory to jack off to. racing the cup 430 runs an extremely close second.
> 
> +the song noctis is listening to at the red light next to ignis is 'daddy af' by slayyyter.
> 
> +ignis waits through a full 30 seconds of noctis staring at him before revving his engine at the red light. he does it mainly because he's trying to rouse the young man from what appears to be a medical emergency. the race after was a nice bonus.
> 
> +gladio drives a silver dodge challenger srt demon. he races on occasion, usually to join noctis in a team race.
> 
> +gladio does yoga.
> 
> +at the end, ignis is not joking. the best road head he's ever received was from commodore highwind and the account of what happened in that car is known to exactly two people.
> 
> +we thought a bit about potential backstories for this au, and continued plots. is ignis actually an agent of whatever passes for interpol on eos? are noct and gladio's families' fortunes built on illegal activity? do noct and gladio KNOW about the illegal activity? does noctis remain steadfast in his loyalty to the family, while gladio struggles with his loyalties torn between his family and his heart? does the stress of his deteriorating relationship with gladio cause noctis to make a critical mistake at a race, causing him moderate injury? does gladio immediately break off all ties with ignis, but not without leaving subtle clues that he can lead ignis to bigger fish than them? does a prompto who's resolved to do anything and everything it takes to protect the man he loves, up to and including murder, almost assassinate ignis with a sniper rifle? where did prompto get the sniper rifle? who is prompto argentum???
> 
> ...as you can see, things snowball. but we've got enough other projects on the front burners that need to be finished, so this is it for now. hope you enjoyed, and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
